Fun with Con and Lon
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Connie and Lonnie are having guys troubles, mostly that most suck, and are lamenting that there are no good one's left. Puk, a past demi-god, was having a good day until he felt their pain and had an Idea. It's been a long time sense Puk had a chance to mess with mortals.
1. Puk at Play

**Fun with Con and Lon**

 **Connie and Lonnie are having guys troubles, mostly that most suck, and are lamenting that there are no good one's left. Puk, a past demi-god, was having a good day until he felt their pain and had an Idea. It's been a long time sense Puk had a chance to mess with mortals.**

 **To all who were expecting the Ron/Camille shipfic I'm sorry to say that I'm putting that one on hold for the time being, try as I might I haven't been able to craft a story yet. I have more than a few ideas but nothing that's panned out yet, but I'm working on it as we speak. In addition, with will be a relatively short chapter but that's because this one is mostly just set up for what I have planned later, introducing most of the players for the story as a whole.**

 **Unlike all my other shipfics this one will be multichaptered, mostly because there is more that two to be paired. It's a good story and is going to need more than one chapter to flush everything out.**

 **And as always. Please, Read Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1; Puk at Play**

It was a beautiful day in Middleton as a young man literally danced as he walked. The young man was odd in every sense of the word, a modest 6'1 and loose fitting clothes. He was pale as the moon with one green eye and one blue one, and every lock of his messy hair was different color. This was Puk, and Puk was a god.

Well kind of...

Puk never really liked the title of god, mostly because it came with far too much pageantry for his taste. Besides, even in the past when he was considered a god he was more of a demi-god, working under a "full god" who himself worked under an even greater deity above him. Secretly Puk even thought there might be an even greater deity even above that but he really didn't care to think to mush about that, it wasn't his business anyway.

Never the less Puk, the being of pure mischief, was in a good mood, scratch that he was in a great mood. Every where he went every one seemed to be happy or having fun to some degree. Spotting a cheer squad practicing he couldn't help but form-shift into a female version of himself, jumping in the middle and began a dance routine, the squad following along without ever realizing it.

Jumping back to the street Puk began humming the tune to "Geronimo electric remix" to himself and was about to cross the street but stopped just short as a bright red convertible zipped by, nothing but negative emotions radiating off of it. Frowning slightly Puk crossed his arms as he watched the car drive off.

'That didn't feel good,' Puk thought to himself as he jumped up on a telephone pole and began following the car, 'I wonder what's wrong.' It thankfully didn't take very long before the car pulled into a decent sized house.

Now that the car had finally stopped Puk could see that the driver was a pretty blonde with a very prominent body, her soft green eyes flashing in rage. "Stupid... damn... wasted..." was all that Puk could get from the grumbling girl as she walked into the house.

'Odd...' the thought to himself as he was about to jump down and investigate but stopped just short when he saw the same kind of car, only a dark blue, pull in. Like before a lovely young woman got out, this one taller with chestnut hair and sapphire blue eyes, and just like before she grumbled angrily as she stormed into the same house.

Even as an immortal being that could bend reality itself to his whim Puk was hesitant to go in and mess with both young ladies, never the less he did. Taking the form of a calico plushie Puk jumped onto the living room couch they were both sitting on and listened in... to absolutely nothing.

Both girls were obviously upset about something but seemed to be holding it in for some reason, like neither one wanted to open up out of fear about what the one would think or say. Steeling himself so that he wouldn't audibly groan Puk leaned over to the blonde on and tapped her with his tail.

"Tom is such a jerk!" She screeched as she slammed her hands down on the couch, "All he cares about is my body, and when I told him no he just turns into all hands!"

The brunette look like she was going to say something sarcastic but when she opened her mouth, just after Puk tapped her as well, what came out was, "Ugh I know just what you mean! Jake was just the same way, he loved to hug and cuddle but when ever I tried to have a stimulating conversation with him he would look at me like I was stupid!"

"Was?" the blonde asked, "I thought you two had a date tonight."

"We did," she groaned as she crossed her arms, "until I found out that he was just trying to get me into bed. To make matters worse when I called him out on it I found out he was trying to get us to have a three way!"

"WHAT AN ASSHOLE!" the Blonde snapped, "Like we'd even consider that! What makes him think that he could get away with that crap?"

"I don't know Connie," the brunette said as she held herself, tears leaking out from the corners of her eyes, "I just want to find a man that likes me for my mind and not my chest, is that too much to ask?"

Connie grabbed her sister as she said, "Of course not Lonnie, you have every right to find a man that loves you. Lord knows I want the same thing, a man that looks past by body and sees me."

Puk heard enough and made his way out of the home. 'Love troubles eh?' he thought to himself as he shapeshifted back to himself, "That shouldn't be too difficult, this town is full of men, I'm sure I can find these two a couple of guys each that will satisfy them." With that he happily pranced off.

 _ ***THE NEXT DAY***_

Puk could not have been in a more foul mood if he still had that Oden guy yelling at him for giving Loki ideas. Having scanned all of Middleton, TWICE, he was quickly coming to the realization that there was no suitable man left in that town. Every man in Middleton was either married or otherwise involved with someone, gay or an utter asshole who was only interested in melons.

'Maybe I should just make a perfect man for them,' he groaned as he lay on a cloud, 'I'm sure Aphrodite has some living clay left somewhere...no, she used that last of it on her husband.

'The main problem is that the perfect man is hard to find, I've only really known these two for all of five minutes so it's not like I can just pick out the perfect man. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way... I know! I'll just follow one of them tomorrow and see what I can find.' leaning his head back Puk closed his eyes and took a small nap as he thought more about what he could do.

Unbeknown to him at just that moment a two teenagers touched down in front of a nice, elevated home. "Come on Ron it wasn't so bad." Said the red headed teen heroine Kim Possible. Her and her best friend, the blonde headed sidekick Ron Stoppable had just gotten back from a mission, stopping Drakken from attempting to take over Canada again.

"Easy for you to say," Ron said as he pulled off the parachute and rubbed his behind, "you're not the one that Shego used as target practice." Ron gently stretched as he said, "Well I'm heading home, I have a long day of studying to do tomorrow."

Kim crossed her arms and smirked at the boy. "I keep telling you that if you didn't hold off till the last minute all the time you'd be more prepared for tests."

Ron waved as he walked off saying, "And I keep telling you that procrastination is an art form!"


	2. Lonnie

**Fun with Con and Lon**

 **Well looks like Puk has his work cut out for him. Trying to find a good man that isn't taken is like trying to find a hay in a needle stack. He had the will but does he have the way?**

 **Thank you for your patience with this chapter, I had a lot of fun at San Japan and have come back ready to give Ron and the crew a hard time! So, why don't I get started with the Faves. Thank you to Cthulhu rex, Kakerot Bardockson, LodPhantasm, Soundwave1982, cabrera1234, cgood123, nightnightsky, NIGHTMARE20XX,**

 **And for the responses.**

 **Guest Blackphantom23; To answer your questions, he's actually based more on the midsummers night dream and I wasn't planning on it. Sorry.**

 **JustMeguest; I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

 **Soundwave1982; Lots of fun, that's for sure!**

 **Reflective599; Good to know.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; That's... actually a good idea. Hmm... well if I can think of something I'll be sure to shout you out! Thanks!**

 **MaverickMike; *Holds up doom flag***

 **Cthulhu rex; That was the basis for him, I always loved Puck. Though he is also based off the Puck from Gargoyles.**

 **I hope you enjoy and as always. Please, Read Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Lonnie**

Puk found himself very bored, perched as he was in the form of small robin, watching as the brilliant brunette beauty sat reading in the outside café. Where she had been for the last hour. Puk, as many would be the first to tell you, was not a patient being, and it really didn't help matters that every man that walked by either only looked are her body or questioned why someone so attraction was wasting her time reading.

'Why did I even follow her first in the first place?' Puk questioned before seeing a penny, 'oh yeah... coin flip.' Puk let out a birdy sigh before feeling a presence perching itself on the power line right next to him. Sitting next to him was another robin, and he was giving him a certain look. 'Oh hell no!' "Go away!" Puk growled out to the bird, lightly flapping his wings at it to shoo it away.

Out of the corner of his eye Puk saw a young man walk up to Lonnie and smile, unfortunately he had already scanned this one. The young man that was attempting to start a conversation with her was burly with combed back blonde hair and if you had fifty of them you still wouldn't have enough intelligence to tie your shoe. Yep, this was definitely Brick Flagg.

Puk was about to intervene when he felt himself be shoved from the side by the same robin, then again from the other side by another. A look of horror crossed his birdy face as he realized two things, one that the trick he had up his sleeve tended to draw animals if not use right away and two it was mating season.

Both Lonnie and Brick watched in surprise as a clearly frightened robin zipped by and was chased by a flock of others. Lonnie raised an eyebrow at this before turning back to the moron before her. "As I was saying, I'm not interested in my little sister's leftovers." she growled out as she turned back to her book.

Brick smiled as he rolled his eyes and grabbed her book, "Oh come on, you know full well that I dumped her and you're way hotter than her anyway. Just come out with me and we can have a great time."

"Give me back my book," Lonnie growled as she held out her hand, "I have a test to study for." Brick only held it over her head as he smirked, his grin saying it all. "Now Flagg, just because you can get by on just being able to get groped and felt up by guys doesn't mean I have too."

In an instant Bricks grin turned sour at what she had just said, just because he didn't always understand what was said didn't mean that he didn't know in insult when he heard one. "Look here you little bi-"

"There you are!" came a sudden voice from off to the side, both people turned just in time to see a smaller blonde in a red jersey running up with a smile and a wave as he ran up to Lonnie. "Sorry I'm running late, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." he panted in an exaggerated fashion.

Lonnie instantly realized what he was doing and while under normal circumstances she wouldn't even give him the time of day on a good day she made and exception right in that moment. "Of course not sweetie, you know how much I like to read so this gave me a good chance."

"Stoppable?" Brick asked in confusion as he looked from the beautiful woman to the school loser and back, "How does a freak like you know this hottie?" Brick almost sounded offended at the very idea.

Lonnie knew what was to come and she prepared for it only to be shocked at what actually happened. "She's my tutor, I'm having trouble with my Latin and math so we were going to meet up here and walk to the library." Ron said with grateful smile to Lonnie, who was absolutely stunned.

Stoppable was going to make a move on her, Lonnie just knew it, but she was wrong. Lonnie was so sure that this young man next to her was going to say that he was her boyfriend and try to steal a kiss, but he hadn't. Just the opposite in fact. He had come up with a cover story that made it seem like she was going out of her way to help him.

Brick's grin returned as he opened his mouth to start trying again, but was shot down as Ron reached over and grabbed Lonnie's book and held out his hand for her, "We had better hurry, we only have a few hours before your boyfriend is supposed to pick you up for your date. Didn't you say he was in the military?"

Lonnie smiled as she saw what he was doing. Taking his hand and helping herself up she said, "Yep, a marine. In fact he just made captain for his sharp shooting." It took everything she had to not start laughing at the pale look on Brick's face.

The two managed to get two blocks away before they broke down laughing. "Oh that was priceless!" Ron said as he held his gut.

After managing to regain her composure Lonnie said, "Alright, thanks for the save back there, ugh?"

"Ron," he said threw his laughter.

"Ron, I'm Lonnie by the way," she said with a slight smirk, "I have to ask, where did you come up with that cover story?"

"Easy," Ron said as he they started walking again, "I wasn't really lying. I am having trouble in Latin and Math and I was on my way to the library to study. Really the only thing I was lying about was you tutoring me."

Lonnie could only smile at him as she said, "If you want we can make it a truth, I don't mind giving you a hand if you want." Ron's smile made hers deepen but she was surprised by what he said.

"I'd love that, and while I probably really need it I don't want to waste you afternoon. I'm sure you have a million and a half better things to do with your day." he said as he help open the door to the library, "You seemed to really be into your book at the coffee shop."

Holding up the book, it was an older copy of poems that she had spent the last two years looking for so she really was looking forward to reading it. "Yeah, I was. I have an idea, I really want to finish this without having to deal with any meat heads and if you're serious about studying you'll need someone around to give you a hand. Why don't I sit with you, You keep idiots away from me and I give you a hand when you need it. Deal?"

Ron could only smile and say, "Deal!"

While all this was going on Puk, who had finally had enough running from a damn flock of birds. Transforming back into his human form Puk grabbed the first robin, who was the one to start the whole damn thing, and growled out, "I'm Male... go... a... way!"

Once the flock finally dispersed Puk ran back to the café only to find Lonnie gone. "Oh perfect," he groaned as his eyes glowed a soft yellow while he looked around, finding two aura trails leading away from there, one a soft pink the other a glowing blue.

"Odd." Puk said to himself, "Oh well, if she found someone than that helps me in the long run. If she found herself a new beau than that means I have a little extra time to find one for the other."

Ron and Lonnie had spent the better part of two hours in the library, both having the time of their lives. Ron was way to goofy for Lonnie not to laugh with, for the most part forgetting about her book except when he asked about it. As much as Ron loathed studying Lonnie made it easy, she had a way of explaining things in a way that Ron could actually understand.

"I'm telling you, you should be a teacher!" Ron said as he packed up his backpack, "Mr. B has almost never been able to get calculus to stick with me."

Lonnie couldn't help but blush as she said, "Oh stop! The truth is that I always wanted to be a school teacher, but I don't think I have what it takes." Looking down with a sad sigh she couldn't help but curl her hands into a fist, "I just don't have the people skills that are needed for dealing with children."

"Why don't you just take a child psychology course?" Lonnie's head shot up as she locked eyes with Ron, "You're smart enough to be anything you want, the only thing holding you back is you own hesitation, believe me this is something I know a lot about."

Lonnie couldn't help but blush again as she shyly looked at him, "Do... do you really mean that?" she asked. Ron smiled and nodded eagerly. With tears in her eyes she dove into his chest and hugged him. While surprised he quickly hugged back.

Pulling herself back, and doing everything she could not to blush, Lonnie looked at her watch. "Oh no," she exclaimed, "how is it so late?! Sorry Ron but I have go. My mother's going to be home soon and we have a day planned." She was about to run off but paused before reaching into his backpack and pulling out some paper. Quickly she wrote down something and handed it back to him, "My number, give me a call sometime." Ron blushed hard when the brunette beauty ran off before something caught his eye.

Lonnie was on cloud nine as she walked off. 'Finally,' she thought to herself, 'I finally found someone who isn't just some asshole who isn't just looking for some tail! Sure he's a bit younger than me...' Her thoughts were cut off by someone roughly grabbing her and pulling her into an alley.

Ignoring the pain in the back of her head from it slamming into the wall Lonnie looked up and was stunned to see Brick glaring at her. "You think you're so smart don't you?" he growled out as he started to stomp over, cracking his knuckles as he did so, "You think you're better than me? You're not, and I think it's about time you under stand that." Lonnie really didn't like the wild look in his eyes, the look of utter rage. A look that was ready to kill.

Just as Brick was about to take a swing his whole body suddenly crashed into the wall, face first. "That's no way to talk to a lady." Ron said in a slight growl, grinding his foot harder against his head. Ron pulled his foot back before walking over to the stunned girl. "Are you okay Lonnie?" he asked with a small smile.

"Ron?..." Lonnie asked, for once in her life at a loss for words, "What... What are you doing here?..."

Ron gave a small laugh as he held out what was in his right hand, her book, "You left this at the library, I remembered that you said it was a rare copy right?" A dark blush once again covered Lonnie's face as she nodded and took it. "Sorry but I gotta run. Are you going to be okay getting home? Do you need me to walk you?"

Lonnie managed to shake off her blush as she said, "Yeah, don't worry about me. I don't think this muscle head is going anywhere."

A light groan came from the downed football player as Ron picked him up and flung him over his shoulder, "Oh I can guarantee that. I have a friend in the MPD that will hold him for the night, longer if he's as drunk as he smells." Ron laughed as he started to walk off, "I'll see you later Lonnie, have fun with you mom!"

Smiling deeply as she clutched her book to her chest Lonnie watched Ron walk off. 'Yes you will, my sweet little Ronnie!' She happily chirped in her mind as she started to walk off, thoughts drifting into her carrying little blonde babies.


	3. Connie

**Fun with Con and Lon**

 **Puk might have dropped the ball with Lonnie, albeit with success none the less, but he has big plans for Connie. Operation 'Love Bird' is officially a GO! I would like to thank everyone who as favorited this story and have been so patient with it as I have been dealing with family and life issues and haven't had a chance to really work on this like I did in the past. I have been and will be working to get past this to be a least as regular as I had been before hand.**

 **Now, for the reviews.**

 **Wandererfromthewest; It might start kind of slow but it's going to build as we go.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); I'm glad that I have you hooked. As the story progresses I plan on having as many ackward but lovely moments as I can for the three. Ron might be thick but even he won't be able to miss this!**

 **MaverickMike; Here comes the chaos my friend, I hope you enjoy!**

 **DJ Rodriguez; You sir have a very eloquent way of speaking, and I agree women area blessing. I unlike many men I find that as far as on a friendship level I'm far more comfortable around women than men.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; As far as the CamRon fic it's still on the back burner for the time being, I'm still working out some of the finer details. I like to think everyone is waiting for the little Bonnie interaction.**

 **Wolvenstrom; It's not a pleasant idea for her is it?**

 **And as always, please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3; Connie**

Connie groaned a little as she stretched in her chair, just finishing getting her make up done for the ninth time that day. 'This is so dull,' she thought, not knowing that her thoughts were being mirrored by a small mouse curled up on one of the rafters.

Puk had once again scoured the area for someone, anyone, that was even slightly compatible for the blonde beauty before him. He found none. 'How the hell is the human race still going if this is all they have to go on?' Puk thought as he made his way down the beam.

"Are we almost done for the day Andrew?" Connie asked. As much as she loved her job as a model Connie still wanted more from her life than 'strike a pose' and try not to get her ass pinched.

"But of course!" Andrew said in delight, "we only have one set left." Andrew was the photographer sent by 'High Fashion', the magazine she was currently modeling for. He was a fairly well build man with chest nut hair and eyes.

Connie could only groan again as she walked over, having had enough of not only prancing around in a bikini but of everyone, Andrew included, making passes at her or trying to get a hand full of her bum. Puk himself was just as annoyed at this, much for the same reason. Just because he was a being of mass chaos didn't mean that he like to demean woman.

Andrew smiled in a lusty way as he said, "Alright, for this shot I need you to puff out your chest with your hands behind your head." Connie rolled her eyes in disgust as she did, not seeing the stage crew worker sneaking up behind her, but Puk did.

Taking note of the many mice that has approached him, many for the same reason as the birds from yesterday, Puk kicked one off the rafters and right on to his head. For a full three minutes the worker ran around the room, creaming his head off as the confused rat ran up and down the man's jumpsuit, biting him every now and then while trying to get out.

Puk, now in the form of a cat, chuckled lightly as he thought, 'Aw.. what's the matter? It's just a little mouse.' His tail flicked lightly in amusement as he got up and started walking to ground level. 'Three... Two... One...' Just then the freaked out worker ran by. Jumping onto his shoulder Puk said, "Don't mind me, just going to borrow this for a moment." before biting him on the neck and fazing into him.

Blinking slowly the dark brown eyes changed into Puk's, a goofy smile crossing his face as he calmly shook the mouse out of his leg. "Well that was easy enough." Puk said as he walked over to the shoot.

After another hour, most of which Puk spent undoing any pervy action that anyone (everyone) was doing. "Wonderful Ms. Rockwaller!" Andrew said as he clapped his hands, "A great shoot! I'll have Richard pull around and pick you up. See you soon for tea yes?"

Connie rolled her eyes as she walked off. Like hell she was going to meet that perv for anything but a court case. 'Oh and I have to deal with Dick, great...'

Andrew waved happily waved until Connie was safely out of sight before turning to Puk in red faced rage. "Gary what the hell?!" he snapped, "What do you think you were doing out there?"

'Oh,' Puk thought as he did his best to not smile, 'So he wasn't a part of that, he's about to reprimand me for...'

"You had so many chances to get her top off and you waisted all of them!" Andrew snapped as he threw his hands in the air.

'...Not ripping her clothes off.' Puk thought as he took an internal deep breath and held himself back from throttling him.

"Look Gary," Andrew said as he held his head in his palm, "I need those pictures. I got a lot of people that will pay good money for those, I myself have a use for them. The next time I get her in here I expect-"

"Okay yeah, I'm done with this." Puk interrupted in an annoyed tone as he jumped out of Gary's body, shocking everyone around him, "Alright everyone, I think it's about time every one of you learns the meaning of the words 'Chaotic Punishment'!" he cackled as he cracked his knuckles.

Connie, as well as the rest of her sisters, had developed early; it was the curse of the Rockwaller family. Because of this Connie had had to deal with a multitude of perverted and grabby men a lot, way WAY more than she would have liked. So as she sat in the front seat, regretting her poor choice of wearing her daisy dukes today, Connie found herself gripping her little insurance measure hidden in her purse.

Richard was in a good mood, a really good mood. It wasn't everyday that you have a golden opportunity fall into your hands like this, granted he had had to do some leg work. Richard had been... well he didn't like the work 'stalking', that made it sound so creepy... he had been following his soon to be girlfriend for the last few months. It hadn't been easy, she had made sure of that but that was okay, he had no trouble working for what he wanted.

The biggest issue he had was getting into the house, at least one of her family seemed to be home at all times, she and her sisters also occasionally bringing home one of their boyfriends. But finally after months of patients and planning, as well as scoping out the home on more than one occasion, he had found a way in. Once in all that was left was to take a few pieces from her car and bam, she was all his.

As the car slowed to a stop and Connie got a good look around she found herself shaking in fear, Richard had pulled over on the side of the woods. 'Oh no...'

"Connie... my sweet Connie," Richard said as he slowly turned to her, a twisted smile crossing his face, "You've no idea just how long I've waited for this." Connie didn't wait for what ever he was planning, she just popped the door open and ran. "Oh sweetie, you will not be getting away that easily."

In hindsight attempting to run threw the forest both in high heels and in the fading light may not have been the best of ideas, on the other hand she didn't want ANYTHING to do with what ever Richard had planned for her. With that in mind the first chance she had Connie slipped her shoes off, a little muddy feet was a small price to pay to not be some crazy man's paly thing.

Ron sighed in delight as he leaned up against the trunk of the tree he was in. Though he was a city boy, born and raised, Ron had to admit that there was a charm to the woods. It was nice and peaceful and it was a great way for him to keep up with his ninja training without being caught. The peace of the forest was cut off by a scream. "Oh that can't be good." he said as he jumped off.

It didn't take very long for Ron to find where the sound came from, unfortunately all he found was a car pulled over on the side of the road. It didn't look like a crash, he would have heard it, and that definitely wasn't a cry of pain. Narrowing his eyes Ron got up and murmured something before jumping away.

Connie was running for all she was worth, barely looking where she was going, and all the while she could constantly hear the sound of Richard laughing as called out to her. "Come on Connie, just come to me. Make it easier on the both of us." which only made her more frantic and less aware of her surroundings.

In a single moment of distress Connie made a single miss step which caused her to trip and fall into a deep ditch. "Oh look what you've done now," Richard said as he walked up, a twisted smile on his face as he did so. The sound of rustling drew his attention for moment before a red blur knocked him out of Connie's line of sight.

Richard got up off the ground in time to see a somewhat tall blonde boy stand up. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Richard snarled , "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A rapist?" Ron asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I am Richard Dalton!" Richard snapped, "The head photographer for and future owner of Middleton High Fashion! All it would take is my word and I could have all this put on you! So you better back off now before-"

"67F99G" Ron interrupted, causing Richard to blink in confusion. "It's your license plate, and you may be a photographer for some magazine but I'm personal friends with the police chief and frequently help to save the world. Somehow I think they'll believe me over you."

Richard gulped a little before running off saying, "We-We'll see but you might want to go back for her, who knows what might come for her if you leave her t chase me!" Richard turned to see if Ron was buying his bluff only to find he was already gone. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned forward again only to come face to face with a gaping maw.

Snapping his enlarged jaws shut and swallowing hard, Puk pat his stomach a couple of times before saying, "I'll deal with you later." Puk jumped up into a high tree and watched what was happening below with a sense of mirth.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ron asked as he slid down the side of the ditch.

"That's kind of a stupid question don't you think?" Connie asked as she tried to stand up and failed. To her surprise the blonde boy only laughed as he bent down and froze.

"U-um..." Ron said, turning red right up to his ears, earning a light giggle from the woman above him, "I'm gonna look at your ankle and leg... and I-I... m-might..."

Quickly realizing what he was saying and asking about Connie blushed a bright red and turned her head to the side, "I-It's fine, just watch where your eyes go!" Ron blushed bright red as he nodded and got to work. Threw years of work in the field, most of which was him falling onto different hard objects, Ron had more than enough training to check for fractures and sprains. He was very glad to report the latter in this case.

"It's just a sprain," Ron said with a sigh of relief, "It should be find in a few days, all you need is some ice and rest."

"Well fine but how exactly am I supposed to get hope? I don't have cell service this far into the woods and its not like you can-" Connie was interrupted as Ron gently lifted her onto his back, like she weighted as little as a feather. "Eep!"

"Just tell me were we need to go," Ron said with a soft smile, into noticing the blush dusting her cheeks, "Do you want to go to the police and repot that guy or would you rather have a doctor look at you?"

"I just want to go home for now, it's been a long day." Connie sighed as she buried her head into Ron's shoulder.


	4. Sisters

**Fun with Con and Lon**

 **Ron's managed to save both Connie and Lonnie in the same day, both of which without the aid of Puk. With Ron carrying Connie home how will her family react, especially a certain sister?**

 **Now for the reviews.**

 **MaverickMike; The best part is that said chaos was totally unintentional.**

 **DJ Rodriguez; Be sure to keep sad cherub in mind, one never knows who could pop up and when.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; Well Ron is already taking her home but I doubt he'll have the time but who knows, there's a good chance that they'll meet up again later.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); While I have enjoyed reading lemons on occasion, "Don't tell" being one of my favorites, I'm not comfortable writing one. I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always. Please Read Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4; Sisters**

Connie laughed as she held onto Ron's shoulders. "Seriously?" she asked, "Every time? You'd think after the first few times you'd know not to even try!"

"Hey cut me some slack!" Ron said, laughing just as hard, "I need the grappling hook in my line of work, besides the world is just out to get me sometimes. I mean at least three of those times I had the rope around my waist and it still took my pants."

Connie was surprised how easy it was to talk to Ron, more so after he got over the slight embarrassment of carrying her on his back. Unlike all the other men in her life Ron almost never broke eye contact unless she managed to fluster him, which she did easily, and he loved to talk to her about her life. In return she had asked about him, coming to find out that he was a world traveler, going around the world and helping to save the world on more than one occasion.

"So why exactly do you and this 'Kim' go around messing with all these nut jobs?" Connie asked, doing her best to not to add venom to the girl's name, for some odd reason this was a very difficult task for her. "Seems kinda dangerous if you ask me."

Ron let out another short laugh as he said, "Yeah it can be, but I mostly deal with the grunts. The truth is that we go all over the world and help people because Kim has this need to make the world a better place and I go with her because she's my best friend, I just couldn't live with myself if she got hurt and I wasn't there to help her in someway."

With a sigh of contempt and a slight smile Connie laid her head down on his shoulder. "She's lucky to have you," she said, "I bet you treat her right."

"I try to," Ron said, "But it does cause a bit of an issue between me and her boyfriend. He seems to think that I'm making a play for her."

That caused Connie to pause for a moment before lifting her back up. "You're not her boyfriend?" she asked with an incredulous look. That caused him to start laughing all over again.

"Me? And KP?" he asked, "No way. For starters she's head cheerleader, kinda out of my league. Kim and I have been bestfriends sense pre-k, she's more like sister to me than anything else and the rest of the Possibles like a second family."

Taking the final turn he needed Ron found himself in aw at the seer size of the home before him. "Sweet digs." he couldn't help but say as he pushed open the gate and took notice of just how large the yard was, it was at least fifty feet to the front door and every inch was so well maintained he was a bit worried he would walk right into the middle of a football game... again.

Unbeknown to the two Puk sat in a tree just off to the side, smiling happily at the sight before him. "How sweet, the two found guys on their own and I barely had to do anything. Too bad I never had a chance to see Lonnie's guy but what ever, as long as they're happy."

"Do you have your keys Connie?" Ron asked as he turned his head to look at her, with a quick check she shook her head.

"I must have lost them in the forest." she said with a frown, "Oh well, we were probably going to have to change the locks anyway. I can't stand the thought of that guy getting into my house again." She shuttered at the very thought.

Ron nodded before knocking at the door. The sound of stomping could be heard followed shortly by the slamming of a door. "Sounds like my little sister is home." Connie groaned slightly.

"Little sister," Ron asked as he looked back at her with a smile, "You never told me you have a sister. She as cool as you?" Ron's comment made her blush slightly but before she could answer him the door suddenly opened.

"Ron?"

Ron and Connie both looked up to see Lonnie staring at them both in surprise. "Lonnie? What are you doing here?"

A small giggle escaped both girls as Connie said, "She lives here goof."

"Connie's my twin sister, she got all the beauty and I got all the brains." Lonnie said before crossing her arms and raised her eyebrow, "But I have to ask, just why is my sister on your back?"

With a bit of a growl Ron said, "Long story short Connie got attacked by some nut case and fell into a ditch. I didn't get the chance to deal with him like I did with Brick but I at least got his license plate number."

"Looks like you save us both today." Lonnie laughed as she got out of the way of the man. Ron got no more than a few steps before stopping and cocking his head up to one side. "Are you okay Ron?"

"Do you hear... Laughing?"

Laying in the middle of the street was Puk, not caring in the slightest who saw him, laughing so hard that he fell out of the tree he was hiding in with tears flowing down his face. This was just too rich, without even meaning to Puk had managed to form a love triangle. Oh the delightful havoc this would cause!

"Oh it hurts!" Puk laughed as he tried and failed to get back to his feet, "I-I... I didn't even meat to... to cause this chaos but... b-but... Oh there is no way I'm not watching how this ends." With that said Puk managed to get just enough of himself back together to get back to his feet and wipe the minds of the people staring at him.

Ron managed to get Connie onto the couch but before he could do anything Someone else walked into the room. "Stoppable?!" Bonnie barked as she glared at the boy with her sister on his back, "What do you think you're doing here you loser?"

"Just trying to lend a hand Bonbon," Ron said as he set Connie down on the couch, "Do you have a med kit on hand?"

Suddenly a malicious grin crossed her face as she said, "Oh how rich is this, the freak at the very bottom of the food chain trying to get close to the ones on top."

"Not really I just need to-"

"The only one stupid enough to even pity you enough to even try and associate with you are-"

"Bonnie shut the hell up," Ron suddenly said as he glared at her, causing the girl to take a step back. In all the years that she had known him Ron had never raised his voice to anyone let alone her, but now he was here and sending her a glare so dark that she felt her stomach drop. "Your sister got chased into the forest and fell into a ditch, and if I didn't show up who knows what could have happened. Now let me make this clear, I need to take a look at her leg to make sure she doesn't need to go to the hospital, so if you have a med kit get it and bring it here now."

Bonnie gulped and gave a simple nod before running off, both Connie and Lonnie were surprised that Ron had managed to spook both her and them both. As Ron began looking over her ankle Connie couldn't help but smile at the care that he was showing, marveling at how his callused hands could be so gentle.

"Just from a quick once over it doesn't look broken though it probably is sprained." Ron said as Bonnie walked back into the room with the family med kit. "Would you like to go to the hospital just in case?"

Connie shook her head lightly, "No I'm fine," the sound of her stomach growling caused her to blush, "just a bit hungry, I didn't have a chance to eat earlier."

Bonnie saw an opportunity that she hadn't had in far too long and ran up to Ron, putting her hands on his shoulders as she pushed him to the kitchen, "I don't think any of us have, and I know that you want to make her feel better, so why don't you go and whip something up. I'm thinking your chicken cordon bleu with your seven layer chocolate lava cake for desert?" In spite what he had said to her earlier Ron couldn't help but laugh as she pushed him into the kitchen.

"What on earth was that about?" Lonnie asked when Bonnie walked back into the room.

"Hey I just did us all a favor, that loser in just a few days managed to turn the school cafeteria into a five star restaurant last year." Bonnie said as she plopped down onto the couch, letting out a small bit of drool as she remembered the all to short experience. "Oh god that cake... for three short days I'm pretty sure every girl in school was planning on marrying him."

"If that's the case why do you call him a loser?" Connie asked, mind reeling slightly. He was funny and could cook, that was a massive bonus in her mind.

"Because he is," Bonnie scoffed as she crossed her arms, "He's the biggest loser in the school. All he does is hang on the coat tails of Possible, he has the lowest grades in the class and he's such a coward."

"Coward?" Connie asked, "He didn't seem like a coward to me when he scared of that asshole who was chasing me. And from what I heard from Lonnie he didn't back down from that meat head Brick you used to run around with."

Bonnie couldn't help but growl at the sound of said meat head's name, "Ugh don't say his name out loud, too many time's and he appears. But if Stoppable's so brave why does he let everyone in school push him around?"

"Probably because he's not used to defending himself." Lonnie said as she crossed her arms. "From the time I spent with him he seems noble enough to jump in without even thinking but never even think to protect himself."

"He's certainly got the muscles to be a fighter," Connie commented as she smiled to herself, "He carried me all the way from the photo shoot almost across town here with no issue, and believe me I got a good feel of him the whole ride."

Lonnie looked slightly annoyed that Connie got to ride him and she didn't but she put it on the back burner for the time being as she remembered something, "You said that he's having trouble as far as his grades go, has he been getting any help?"

"Possible's tried a few times," Bonnie said as she leaned deeper into the chair she was sitting in. Whether she wanted to admit it or not Bonnie actually felt sorry for the boy in this respect, yes he was a lazy procrastinating slacker for the most part but she could see that is was mostly just a cover because he had difficulty grasping the work presented. "Stoppable has a hard time figuring out most of what Mr. Barkin and the rest of the teachers teach."

"He said something like that at the library," Lonnie sighed, "I thought he was just exaggerating but I guess not." She suddenly smiled as she laughed, "Hey maybe I can practice my teaching skills on him as a tutor."

"You thinking about being a teacher again?" Connie asked with a smile.

"Ronnie got me thinking about it again," Lonnie said with a light blush, "I was helping him a bit after he got me away from Brick for the first time. He told me that I could do anything I put my mind to and that I helped him to understand at least a little bit of his work."

Bonnie gagged slightly at the nickname her sister had used for Stoppable, "What are you two doing? This is the biggest loser in all of Middleton we're talking about and you're acting like you have a crush on him." When both girls blushed and looked away she groaned, "Oh hell no!"

It was about this time that Ron walked out of the kitchen. "Sorry girls I gotta run!" he said as he moved to the door, "Kim needs my help with Monkeyfist, I've already got all the prep done so if you still want that lunch I have the recipe on the counter. Bonnie has my number if you want a rain check, and Connie," the girl turned her head to the boy, "if it's okay I'd like to check up on you again in a few days."

"I-I... I'd like that," Connie said with a smile and a blush. Ron smiled and waved as he ran off. As soon as he a was goon she turned on Bonnie, "You have his number?!" she asked.

Bonnie held up her hands in surprise as she said, "Yeah... he's the school mascot and a back up cheerleader so his number is on the roster for emergencies."

Both Connie and Lonnie asked for the number, causing the two to glare at one another for a moment before a silent agreement was made and, after the two got the number, run upstairs to Connie's room.

"Alright, do you want to tell me what that was all about down there?" Connie snapped at her sister.

"I would think that would be obvious, I'm trying to get his number so I... can help him with his school work. It's the least I could do to thank him for helping me today." Lonnie said quickly, trying to hide her blush.

"I'm blonde not stupid," Connie growled as she crossed her arms, "I can tell that you have a thing for him."

"And you don't?" Lonnie countered as she pointed at her sister, "At least we had quality time with one another!"

"What do you think I was doing on the whole walk home?" Connie said, "We were talking, laughing, and getting to know one another!"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence hanging in the room as both girls knew that this wasn't just going to go away. The two twins almost never argued and when they did it was over something that had little consequence or wasn't worth fighting over at all, but this was different. Ron wasn't just some shiny bobble or petty little spot on a tower, he was a man and in all the years that they had been dating boys the two had never been interested in the same one.

"Okay look," Lonnie finally said, "It's obvious that we both like him and if what Bonnie was implied is right Ronnie's probably a bit on the dense side." Connie couldn't help but giggle as she agreed, "So why don't we do this, we both have a few goes at him?"

"It's a little early for that isn't it?" Connie giggled, only to be lightly smacked by Lonnie.

"Be serious," Lonnie giggled, "I mean that we both try and date him, we set day that we both have him and find out who he would rather be with. We both have a chance and no one has to have hurt feelings."

Connie laid back onto her bed as she said, "Sounds good on paper but not matter what they'll always be hurt feelings in a love triangle, besides what if he can't decide or if he doesn't like either of us?"

"We'll wing it then," Lonnie said as she laid down by her sister, "After all, what's the worst that could happen."

 _ ***ELSEWHERE***_

Walking threw a bright pink portal was a tall pale man in an ivory white tuxedo with hot pink vest and tie. His hair, which hunt down in wavy locks, were a brighter pink that matched his eyes.

"Alright," he said in a melodic voice, like that of singing nightingale's, "Now where is that moron?"


	5. A night out

**Fun with Con and Lon**

 **Now that the two girls have sorted out not only their feelings but a game plan. Will Ron survive and what of Puk or the new man? I own neither Kim Possible nor the song "Raise Your Glass"**

 **A quick side note, I'm issuing a formal apology to all my reader about my inconsistency of my updates as of late, real life as been a pain in the ass lately and I have been having to pull a few extra shifts and longer days, add that to by internet being down until just a little while ago and it's just been a recipe for disaster. This is not an excuse just a reason. Thanks for you patience and I hope you enjoy the show!**

 **Now on to the Reviews!**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; Losing out on one of Ron's cake is something owrth freaking out over but no need to worry, we both know like you said he will make up for it!**

 **MaverickMike; I'm glad you're liking it! I can't believe you guest it so early, I'm starting to think I should really stop dropping so many little hints. Heh...**

 **DJ Rodriguez; NO woman can withstand one of Ron's dishes! As far as growing with and because of the woman is something I'm working on as we speak.**

 **DragonReader18; Thanks, I so love to hear people enjoy my writing!**

 **Or-lan-do626; Yeah... he kinda is... at least he'll go down smiling!**

 **Cthulhu rex; ...Two... there are two people that figured it out... great... Oh well, I have been working on the whole family relationship thing between the three.**

 **Joe Stoppinghem; I have a funny feeling that you'll like how the story ends when it does, lets just hope that I can get it as long as I'd like it to be.**

 **There we go, and as always. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5; A night out**

It had been a few days and Connie was happy to say that she could move around without much issues, happier still that Ron was planning to come and check on her, much to Bonnie's annoyance. Much to everyone's surprise in the following days after the interaction Bonnie had been acting in a much more civil to Ron both in and out of school, though less so in the former, Bonnie was still Bonnie.

Lonnie was sitting in the computer chair while working on her school work, mostly about how she could transfer some of her credits to the teaching program. "Ron will be here soon," she said with a smirk, "how is your make up?"

"Funny," Connie glared playfully, "Are you planning on staying or are you going to give me and Ronnie some alone time?" As she said this she playfully wiggled her eyebrows. Bonnie, who had been watching the tv just on the other side of the couch, gagged as she walked off.

"I'm planning on greeting him when he gets here then heading off to the library," Lonnie said as she packed up some of her books, "I'm planning on offering him some tutoring and maybe ask him out later. I do hope you're not planning on making too bold of a move tonight?"

The twins shared a laugh before Connie said, "Nothing too big, at worst probably just coping a feel."

"I doubt Ron's the kinda guy who would cop a feel." Lonnie said as she tilted her head, hearing the sound of someone knocking at the door. As she got up she heard her sisters retort.

"Wasn't talking about Ron."

Lonnie opened the door to find the boy they had been talking about waiting at the front door. "Hey there Lonnie, how's the studying going?" Ron asked with a bright smile.

A small blush crossed Lonnie's face as she gave a soft laugh, "It's good, but I have to ask the same to you Ronnie. The last I checked you were the one who tended to struggle, how's your calculus going?"

Ron walking in when Lonnie moved aside for him. "Better now thanks to you," Ron said with a thankful smile, "though I'm still a long way off from being an A student."

"You want a hand?" Lonnie asked , "I wouldn't mind giving you a hand. In fact it might be fun!"

In a flash Ron was in front of her and clasping her hands in his. "YOU WOULD, REALLY?!" Ron all but shouted with tears running down his face as he brought her into a tight hug, never noticing how her blush deepened, "Oh thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much I need this!"

Not knowing what else to do Lonnie pat Ron awkwardly on the back. From the living room Connie shouted, "Hey, how do I get that kind of attention?" The two broke off with a blush and a laugh as Ron walked into the living room and gave Connie a hug, much to her delight. "That's better."

"And with that," Lonnie said with a small laugh, "I had better be heading out. Ron, are Thursdays good for you for a study day?"

"They're great! Thanks for all your help Lonnie!" Ron exclaimed with a bright smile. Lonnie gave one more smile and wave as she left, and Ron turned back to Connie and began rubbing his hands together, "Ok Connie, Dr. Ron is in the house!"

"Oh doctor," Connie said playing along as she held up her leg in a seductive pose, "It hurts right... here." Ron blushed incoherently for a moment before she began to giggle lightly, "Focus Ronnie. My ankle?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, and his blush, Ron said, "R-Right, sorry." Getting down onto his knees he began to look over the injury, or rather thankfully lack there of. Ron had never been more thankful that Mrs. Dr. P had given him lessons in field medics and wound treatments, he was able to easily check and test Connie's ankle. "It's looking good, no swelling or discoloration. You've been taking good care of it."

Connie blushed lightly as she held her face, "Oh stop, I was just following what you told me." she said. "Lonnie and Bonnie have been helping as mush as they can too. Mom and Daddy have been just besides themselves and couldn't be more grateful for you saving Lonnie and I."

"I'm just happy that I was there to help," Ron said as he got back up, "I hate to think what could have happened other wise. Well it looks like your foots all better, why don't you stand up and give it a little test?"

Nodding Connie got to her feet and took a test step and was happy to find that there was no issue what so ever. "Good as new!" she said with a smile and another step, loosing her balance and falling into Ron's chest, "Oops!" What Ron couldn't see was the smirk as she threw her arms up and felt around his chest when he caught her.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Smiling to her self Connie buried her face into his chest, 'And if I have my way you always will,' she thought to herself as she got up. "Well I feel like celebrating! How do you feel about going to a club, maybe have a little fun?"

"You sure?" Ron asked, somewhat timidly. "I mean I'm not really anything to write home about. Someone as gorgeous as you could easily find someone way more in your league."

This was a side of Ron that Connie certainly hadn't seen before, and while she did think that his timidity was adorable she defiantly didn't like hearing him put himself down like that. "I'm sure Ronnie," she said as she grabbed him by his face, "and thank you for the complement. Now come on! I'm ready to have some fun and there's no one else I'd rather have fun with!"

The club was, much to Ron's amusement, a karaoke bar like operation. The way it was step up was that one would sign in on a sheet and sing for a crowd of dancing patrons and at the end of the night the best singer wins a prize. There was just one little... hiccup.

"Oh no, I forgot how long the line for this place is." Connie said with an annoyed groan as her head dropped. This was going to be their first date, whether or not he knew it or not, and it was going to be ruined by the long line and the chance that the bouncer wouldn't let them in. Ron smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder and was about to comfort her when he was interrupted.

"Well, aren't you two cute?"

"I'm sorry?" Connie asked as she looked over the woman that was standing there with bright smile on her face. The woman was a moderate height with a head of bright brown hair and yellowish green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Eris," she said, her smile going wider, "I just think you two are just adorable! What are you doing waiting in this line? Come, come lets get you inside!" Eris ignored the shouts of anger from the crowd as she grabbed their hands and pulled them off. They walked up to the bouncer, who had a slight glare to him. "Hey Bennie! These two are just too cute aren't they? We should go ahead and let them in."

Bennie opened his mouth to tell the small group of kids to scram, unfortunately for him Eris had other plans. Without anyone seeing Eris' eyes gave off a slight glow. "Right you are Eris. Okay you two, have fun and good luck tonight!" Bennie said as he opened the door for the two.

Connie smiled as she walked threw, more than used to this treatment, but Ron smiled and held out his hand. "Hey thanks," Ron said as he shook the confused Bennie's hand, "I hope your night is bond diggity!"

A smirk crossed Bennie's face as he went back to his job, 'Nice kid,' he thought to himself.

Ron was in slight awe as he looked around, "Whoa," Ron said as he looked around, "This place is a lot bigger than I expected." The club, Jake's Beat Box apparently, was an open dance floor that was at least as wide as his whole house and had a fairly big stage in the center for everyone to watch the singer. That in of itself made Ron a bit uncomfortable. "Connie, I'm not so sure of this..."

"Oh that's just your nerves." Connie said as she wrote down their names, "You'll do great!" Seeing the still pensive look on his face Connie smiled mischiefly as she said, "If it makes you feel any better, just imagine everyone in their underwear, it makes it easier." Ron blushed, hard, which made her smile all the more.

The line to wait was long and more than a good amount of the singers were subpar at best but there was a handful that Ron could see moving on to a decent career as a singer. One of the better ones was Connie, her rendition of the techno remix of Geronimo and the accompanying dance steps easily put her into the very top tier of contestants, top three at least. All to soon, Ron heard his name being called, so steeling his nerve he walked up to the mike.

'Here we go,' Ron thought to himself as he looked over the crowd. Feeling his nerves beginning to bubble up again Ron took a deep breath and did as Connie had suggested, he looked over the crowd of now near naked people.

With a smile and soft giggle he leaned over and picked a song that he felt matched him nicely. Picking up the microphone he said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Ron Stoppable and I'm here to sing you a song."

 ***Guitar starting up***

Right at the start of the sound Connie found herself a bit confused at the choice of his song. It wasn't a bad song by any means but it was a bit odd for a guy to sing anything sung by a woman, at least in this town.

 **"Right, right, turn out the lights. We're going to loose our minds tonight, what's the dealio?**

 **I love when it's all to much, 5am turn the radio up where's the rock and roll?**

 **Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you want gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancey, why so serious?"**

Ron was really getting into the song, so much so that even the crowd was starting to get into it, chanting along with the song when it called for it.

 **"So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways,**

 **all my under dogs, we will never be never be, anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks won't you come on and come ad raise your glass!**

 **Just come on and come and raise your glass, (for me)**

 **Slam slam, oh hot damn what part of party don't you understand?**

 **Wish you'd just freak out, (Freak out already!)**

 **Can't stop, coming in hot, I should be locked up right on the spot, it's so on right now! (It's so fking on right now!)"**

 **Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you want gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancey, why so serious?**

 **So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways,**

 **all my under dogs, we will never be never be, anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks won't you come on and come ad raise your glass. Just come on and come and raise your glass.**

 **Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass. Just come on and come on and raise your glass."**

During one of his laps around the stage Ron swiped an empty glass and pretended to drink from it.

 **"Oh crap my glass it empty... that sucks**

 **so if you're too school for cool (I mean...)**

 **and you're treated like a fool (Treated like a fool!)"**

 **We can always, we can always, party on our own,**

 **So raise your GLASSES!**

 **Party crasher, penny snatcher, call me up if you want gangsta. Don't be fancy, just get dancey, why so serious?**

 **So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways,**

 **all my under dogs, we will never be never be, anything but loud and nitty gritty dirty little freaks won't you come on and come and raise your glass. Just come on and come and raise your glass.**

 **Won't you come one and come on and raise your glass. Just come on and come on and raise you glass! (For me)"**

At the end of his song Ron took a bow before turning around and falling into the hyped crowd who happily caught him and let him crowd surf back to Connie. "Looks like you had a good time." She said with a bright smile.

"Okay, I'll admit it. That was a lot of fun, more than I thought it would be to be honest." Ron said with a smile. The rest of the night played out smoothly for the most part. There were a lot of good acts after Ron but he made a point to inform Connie that she had been the best of the night, missing her blush as he did so.

From high in the rafters was Eris, swinging her legs in absolute delight, and watching as Ron made a great impression on Connie. "I might not even need to step in and 'Help' the crowd pick him to win." As she spoke her form shimmered slightly before becoming Puk once again. "I think it's time to mingle and have a bit of fun."


	6. Hold Me Close

**Fun with Con and Lon**

Now it's Lonnie's turn to woo Ron, but will the night go off without a hitch or will ghosts from the past come back to haunt the evening. I would like to thank DJ Rodriguez for suggesting the song in this chapter, which I don't own, it's by Nsync.

I'd like to wish everyone a merry what ever you celebrate!

Now for all the reviews.

JustMeguest (Guest); I'm very glad you're being patent with me, I'll try to be as regular as I can. And yes, the two seem to be having fun with Ron's naivety.

MaverickMike; The best kind of chaos is the hilarious one.

Kakerot Bardockson; As much fun as that would be I think Ron still needs to unintentionally show off for a bit.

Charles Ceaser; I hope this was soon enough for you, real life has been knocking me around lately.

Cthulhu rex; True beings of chaos seldom ever have one form, whos to say that Puk didn't take the name Eris for a few centuries?

DJ Rodriguez; Puk was always planning on helping the two girls so you know he won't stop at just fixing them up. Once again thanks for the song suggestion.

Thank you to all that have been both reading and enjoying my stories up to this point, and as always. Please, Read Review and Enjoy!

Chapter 6; Hold me close.

It was pushing ten at night when Connie finally found herself walking threw the door, bright smile and slightly red from how but she had been laughing. Lonnie was working on her computer and Bonnie reading a book on the couch when her sister practically dance in. "Well someone had a nice night," Lonnie said with a smirk as she saved her work.

"The absolute best!" Connie cheered, "Ron and I were able to get in to Jake's Beat Box with no issue because of this cute girl that had the bouncer get in."

"Jake's?!" Bonnie yelped in surprise, "You got into Jake's just because some girl thought you and Stoppable were a 'Cute Couple', why do you always have the good luck?!"

Had this been a month ago Lonnie would have made a snide remark to Bonnie about her looks, hell two weeks ago she would have put her down without a second thought, but threw their interactions with Ron and how much he seemed to value one's person over their looks Connie and Lonnie had taken to the same and began talking to their sister like a person.

"Just the luck of the draw Bonbon," Lonnie said as she closed her laptop, "Besides, you know whenever a Rockwaller gets in any where, they leave an impression. You shouldn't have an issue getting in. Getting back on track here," Lonnie turned back to Connie as she gave a bit of a predatory grin, "how'd it go."

"It was fun," Connie said with somewhat of a dreamy smile, "Ron really let loose once he got into it, he sang a song that was just him all over." Connie found herself remembering the bright smile on Ron's face as he bowed after his number.

Connie, in spite of her own feelings for the boy, smiled at the smile on her sister's face. Bonnie fought off her urge to gag, she may be getting along better with her sisters but she just couldn't stand the thought of one of her sisters dating Stoppable.

"So did you win?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Connie laughed, "I got second place while Ron got fifth. Though there was this one guy when they announced the winner freaked out. It was this weird pale guy with lots of different colors in his hair, like a stylist went wild with the coloring."

"Some random guy lost his mind because he lost?" Lonnie asked, annoyed that some jerk had almost screwed up her sister's date.

"That's the weird thing," Connie said, "the guy was ranting about second and fifth, like he was pissed that Ron and I didn't win."

The three sisters were at a complete loss so in the end they decided to just put it off and watch a little TV.

"Breaking news, a mob of animals ranging from lions and tigers to rhinos and bears have escaped the city zoo, all of whom have been identified as male for some odd reason, and seem to be in pursuit of the crew of High Fashion." the Reporter said as she rearranged her notes, a look of disgust on her face as she continued, "In one unfortunate case Richard Fredrickson, who had the unfortunate luck of tripping , resulted in the escaped animals... um... attempting to become better acquainted with him. He thankfully managed to escape with only light cuts and a bit of mental damage."

Lonnie was busy in the library of her college, about half way threw her new child psychology book, when she heard it, "Oh look who it is." Raising her eyes Lonnie found three football players, no doubt from Middleton high if the letterman's jackets were anything to go by, and all of whom where sneering at her.

"Hi there Ms. Rockwaller," the biggest one, Grant apparently, said as he slammed his hand down on the desk, "and just what are you doing here?"

Before Lonnie was able she once again had her book snatched from her hand, this time "Kyle" on the right, "You know you really messed up our team," he sneered as he flipped threw the book, "Because of you, Brick won't be able to play in any of the up coming games."

"It's going to suck for Middleton, might just cost us the rest of the season," the last one, Garret said as he reached over for the book, "and if we lose..." he suddenly started to rip out pages from the book, "YOU LOSE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lonnie yelled as she jumped up only to be pushed back to her chair and held there by Kyle and Grant, with one of them covering her mouth.

"This is what you get you dumb bitch!" Garret snarled tearing out more pages as he did so, "You just had to open your fucking mouth and get the quarter back arrested and for what? Just because he was getting a little rough with you?"

"You need to get it threw your pretty little skull that you are to be seen and not heard," hissed Grant on her right, "Just a soon to be trophy wife to someone who matters, so you better fucking quit with this teacher bull shit."

As soon as they were finished the three boys left laughing as Lonnie ran out crying.

Ron and Kim were on their way home, talking about all the time he had been spending at the Rockwaller home. "I'm telling you Kim, it's not a big deal." Ron said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"All I'm saying is that it's a bit weird that you've been spending almost all your free time over at the home of my biggest none villain enemy." Kim defended.

"If it makes you feel any better, the majority of the time I've been over there it was for Connie and Lonnie." Ron laughed.

"That's another issue I have," she groaned, "the time I met them they were nothing but rude and mean, like a worse version of Bonnie except they were especially hard on her."

"I know all about that," Ron sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I've heard all about it from all three of them. You may not believe it KP but they've changed a lot… they've even been getting along a lot better the last few weeks."

As he was talking he suddenly spotted Bonnie running towards him at her full speed,"RON!"

Both teens turned to the frantic girl as Ron said,, "Whoa Bonbon, whoa... Where's the fire?"

"Lonnie got attacked!" Bonnie shouted. The air around them suddenly turned ice cold as Ron could only say one word.

"What?"

Connie was doing what she could to calm her sister down. From the moment that Lonnie had burst threw the front door she had had tears flowing down her face and it had taken the better part of an hour of work just to get what few words she had been able to get out of her. Thankfully Connie was able to sent a text to Bonnie.

A sudden pounding sounded from the front door, making both girls jump slightly. The door opened and both Connie and Lonnie were surprised but happy to see Ron, in spite of his obvious concern. "Ron! We're up here!" Connie said as she stepped back slightly from her sister.

In a single, phenomenal leap Ron jump clean onto the second story and ran up to the girls. "Lonnie! Are you okay? What happened?" Ron asked as he gently grabbed Lonnie and gave her a look over.

Seeing his concern brought a fresh wave of tears to Lonnie's eyes as she dove into his chest and cried out, "It was horrible, Ron. Three guy, football players from Middleton, just walked up and started to give me trouble about getting Brick arrested. They tore up my child psychology book and told me that if they loose a game, I loose. I don't know what to do Ron, I'm afraid they're going to attack me again."

From the moment that Lonnie had dove into his chest Ron had had his arms around her but he only held her closer in an attempt to calm her down, an admiral feet considering Ron himself was a burning ball of fury at this point. Ron Never was one to get angry very easily, one of his greatest qualities had always been his ability to let the little things just roll off his back, but this was far from a little thing.

It was only because Lonnie was still in his arms that Ron hadn't seen red already. For now Ron had to think of a way to calm down the sweet woman who was crying in fright in his arms. Not knowing what to do Ron did what he did best, improvise.

Holding her close Ron began humming and rocking her slightly.

It was about this time that Bonnie and Kim finally found their way into the home. Spotting them both Connie motioned both of them upstairs. "Where were you two?" she asked.

"I went to tell Stoppable," Bonnie wheezed.

"But the moment that she did Ron shot off." Kim said, more than a little surprised at the speed that he took off. "We drove as fast as we could so it might be a while before Ron gets... here..." Kim trailed off as she recognized the boy humming.

Humming that was becoming a soft singing.

 **~When the visions around you, bring tears to your eyes.**

 **And all that surround you, are secrets and lies.**

 **I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope...**

 **Keeping your faith when it's gone...**

 **The one you should call, was standing here all along.**

 **And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through... This I promise you... This I promise you.**

 **I'll care for you forever, and lifetimes more.**

 **And I promise you never... will you hurt anymore!**

 **I give you my word... I give you my heart.**

 **This is a battle we're won, and with this vow forever has now begun!**

 **Just close your eyes, each loving day,**

 **I know this feeling won't go away!**

 **Till the day my life is through, this I promise you... This I promise you...**

 **Over and over I fall, when I hear you call!**

 **Without you in my life... I just wouldn't be living at all...**

 **And I will take you in my arms, and hold you right where you belong. Till the day my life is through... This I promise you... This I promise you.**

 **Just close you eyes... each loving day... I know this feeling won't go away.**

 **Every word I say is true... This I promise you...**

 **Every word I say is true... ooohhh, I promise you!~**

While Ron had been singing Lonnie had managed to fall asleep on his chest, a calm expression on her face for the first time that day. Picking her up Ron tuned to the slightly stunned woman and asked, "What?" When he didn't get an answer he just shrugged before gently setting her down on her bed.

Ron had a soft smile on his face as he walked over to the others. "Connie, Bonbon, KP... please look after her. I have something that really needs my attention but I'll be right back."

As Ron walked out of the room two of the three girls were confused. "Where's he going?" Bonnie asked, "He managed to out run a freaking car at almost full speed but just leaves at the drop of a dime?"

Connie was about to respond when she turned to Kim and was startled the horrified look on here face. "Um... Kim... you okay?"

"Ron..." she choked, "I've never seen him so mad. Who ever these guys are, they are in a lot of danger."

"No offence Kim," Connie laughed slightly, "But how bad can Ron be?"

Locking eyes with both girls, "There was a brief time Ron was turned evil... he easily beat me and almost took over the whole world. At the time he wasn't even half as mad as I just saw him just now. The only reason I'm not trying to stop him is I'm afraid to even try..." Both girls gulped at the very thought.

Sitting in a both at Bueno Nacho were the three star players of the Middleton Grant, Kyle and Garret. The three were laughed and cutting up, never once caring that they may have just destroyed a young woman. In fact they were almost reveling in it.

Suddenly the doors opened slowly, drawing the attention of the three and Ned, who ran over to the guest. "H-Hey Ron..." he gulped, not trusting himself to do much of anything else, "What ah... what are you...?"

"Leave..." Ron growled lowly, "...Now." Ned gulped as he did what he was told. Ron was never, NEVER, this short with someone. Once Ned was gone Ron gave he restaurant the once over, it was just him and his prey.

Garret smirked as he crossed his arms, "Look who it is. How is your little slut doing Stoppable?" Garret half expected Stoppable to yell or lash out in some way, instead he just started to slowly walk forward. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

When Ron didn't respond Grant lost his patients and started marching towards him. "Look loser, I don't know who you think you are but-" Everything else Grant was going to say was cut off when Ron finally lashed out. It was just three shots that were too fast to be seen. Without once breaking eye contact with Garret it was one to the stomach, one to the chest and, one to the throat.

Garret and Kyle were both shocked but it was Kyle that freaked out. Pulling a knife that he had hidden in his jacket he lunged at Stoppable. Once again Stoppable's eyes never left Garret as his hand shot out and flicked Kyle's hand so hard that the knife actually flew up and lodged itself into the celling. Grabbing his arm swung him into the nearest wall.

Garret gulped slightly before snarling and lunging for Stoppable. Grabbing his arm Stoppable flipped him onto his back before giving him a hard yank, rolling him onto his stomach, and firmly planted his foot over his shoulder blade. Garret recognized this position in an instant. "Wait Stoppable, what are you doing?!"

In a tone colder than ice and darker than night Ron growled out, "I know that you're eager to be scouted in senor year, well aware that it's the only chance you have at getting into collage, and that if something were to happen to your arm all that would go away." Seeing the discomfort in his prey's eyes he leaned down and hissed, his grip on his arm tightening ever so slightly, "Let me make myself as clear as I possibly can; if you dare to cross Lonnie or any of the Rockwaller sisters again, make them cry or afraid in anyway, I will hunt you down and I won't just break your arm... I will shatter it beyond repair. **Are we clear?** "

Seeing the rage in Ron's eyes, the look of absolute bloodlust, Garret could do no more than nod. He was afraid to do anything else. "Men like you make my our whole gender look bad. You make me sick." With that final sentence Ron stomped down on his head, hard enough to knock him out without popping his head like a zit. With that Ron walked out and something walked in threw the kitchen.

It was a monster that was beyond description. It was enormous and serpentine, a fifty foot boa with a dragon's head. It's teeth were different lengths and several were actually serrated, with three forked tongues each slipping out at different times. It's countless eyes covered it's head and a good portion of it's neck with each one a different color or shade and some even having multiple pupils and in various shapes. Nine sets of arms ran along it's slider body, some claws some paws and some actual hands, it's three sets of legs the same jumbled mess. Wings coated it's back of all shapes, sizes, and forms. The whole thing ended in the beast's twelve tails of various textures, some fur and some scales and all of then lashing out.

 _ **"How very surprising..."**_ the beast said with an amused growl as everything seemed to collapse in on itself again and again until it was in something of a human form. His now two eyes were an amber color in the left and a soft violet in the right with a small ring of scales surrounding them almost like goggles and his hair was straight and flat in a rainbow pattern. "It has been many a millennia sense I last had to use primordial chaos." Puk said with an exhausted smile, falling onto one of the unconscious morons. 'I could use a nap.' he thought to himself as he leaned back, 'I should have a few minutes to gather myself, don't really need him on my tail just yet.'


	7. Rising Star

**Fun with Con and Lon**

 **Ron's kicked ass and is now going to have to deal with the fall out, with Puk stirring the pot as much as he could. Just like the last chapter I have been given a good idea, this time by one Wolvenstorm, and I will be using it to introduce Ron to Puk, or rather Robin. All of this has also put a bit of a thought into my head, if you want me to write Puk's back story tell me in the comments please.**

 **Now for the Reviews**

 **DJ Rodriguez; Lonnie was just shaken, she's strong enough to bounce back no problem. Puk and Ron are both one you shouldn't want to piss off.**

 **Kakerot Bardockson; Puk used something I like to call his 'Primordial Chaos' form. Like all beings made of Chaos it's his true form.**

 **Carles Ceaser; Glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.**

 **Wolvenstorm; A Puk by any other name. *Wink.***

 **JustMeguest (Guest); I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene, I've been working on if all month.**

 **And here we go! I hope you enjoy the new chapter and as always please. Read Review and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7; Rising Star**

The days following the 'BN' incident were interesting for Puk for the most part, mostly because Ron had caused quite a bit of chaos. For starters there was the fact that the parents of the idiots had attempted to go after Ron, only for him to show Wade's security feeds of both Bueno Nacho and the library. That was a shit show that no one wanted anything to do with.

In school was a different show. Everyone had heard about what Ron had done so no one wanted to cross him or Bonnie. Bonnie did everything in her power to take advantage of that particular detail, basically using his name like he was some sort of attack dog. Ron was quick to put most of the students at ease but would shoot a quick glare at some of the boys who were saying anything crass about her.

"Stoppable!" came the gravely boom of Mr. Barkin. Ron had been expecting this confrontation from the moment he jammed his fist into Grant's stomach, though it was far from what he thought it would be, "I wanted to thank you for your actions."

"... You wanna run that by me again please," Ron said, his mind crashing in confusion, "I think I may have misheard you..."

Barkin held his arms behind his back as he stared down to the young man before him, "Make no mistake, I am not happy that that you attacked three of my students, however you were defending someone you cared about. Additionally you were able to weed out four bad apple from the team, that being Flash who will be spending the next month or so in jail and the three." Barkin finished his speech with a solid salute, "Good work solder!"

Ron could do nothing but salute back with all of his respect, "Thank you sir."

With a nod and a smile Barkin turned and gave a soft sigh, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find some new players. now that we're down by four I have to find a new quarterback at least..." As the large teacher began to walk off a thought crossed Ron's mind, one that he knew that he was going to regret.

"Hey Mr. B..."

"You have got to be out of you mind Stoppable!" Bonnie growled as she, Tara, Ron, Kim, and Monique all walked out of the school, "You? A quarterback?"

"Come on Bonnie," Tara said with a soft smile, "Don't be like that, Ron might do well. We already know he can take a hit," Tara suddenly blushed as she turned to Ron, "no offence."

Ron shrugged as he said, "None taken, I spend the better part of my free time being chased around by four hundred pound, steroid infused meat heads that constantly try and beat the crap out of my, I doubt a high school football player can really do much to me." That got a laugh out of everyone except Bonnie, who was still irate that Ron was going to be the top player.

Before further conversation could be made Ron walked into someone and the two fell to the ground. Ron shook the cobwebs out of his head before jumping to his feet, in doing so showing a level of flexibility that the girls had no idea he was capable of, and offered them a hand. "Sorry about that dude!"

"Nothing to be sorry about," the young man said as he took Ron's hand and got to his feet. The man was about the same height of Ron, lightly tanned skin and curly black hair with red streaks, "Accidents happen, if they didn't most of us wouldn't be here."

"I don't think I've seen you around school before, are you new?" Kim asked in her friendliest voice. There was something about this guy that put her on edge even thought he didn't give off a dangerous vibe.

"In a matter of speaking," he said as he gave a bow, "The name's Robin... Robin Goodfellow... at your service. I'm going to be going here for the next few months while my parents attend to some business."

"Well school is out for the day, were you looking for something?" Monique asked.

Robin shrugged his shoulders as he said, "A teacher named Barkin, I figured that I could at least have some fun and play some football. Word around the school is that the team is down a few players for some reason."

Ron blushed while Bonnie laughed. "His office is just down the hall," Tara said with a soft giggle, "Ninth door on the left."

"Just look for the man that looks like a cat that swallowed a sour mouse." Monique said as the group started walking again. Robin smiled as he walked off, his eyes giving a soft glow.

When the group were outside a bright red convertible pulled up, drawing the attention of all the other students. Popping up was none other than Connie with Lonnie in the drivers seat. "Ron!" she said with a bright smile and a wave, causing everyone to suddenly turn to him. Ron only smiled as he waved back and walked up.

"Hey girls," Ron said, "what's up? You two heading somewhere?"

"We just thought we'd pick you up sense today's Thursday." Lonnie said with a sweet smile as Connie opened the door, "Afterwards We were hoping we could take you up on that offer to cook us dinner."

"After everything you've done for me, you bet!" Ron said with a laugh, "I'm thinking eggplant parmesan."

"With your five layers of heaven cake?!" Bonnie asked with excitement, the rest of the girls drooling slightly at the thought.

Both Connie and Lonnie laughed seeing the euphoric look on the girls when Connie finally said, "Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" Lonnie said.

 _ ***Two Weeks Later***_

It was the big moment for Ron, the first game with him on the football team. Ron turned out to not be well suited for the roll of Quarterback though that was because we was far better suited to be the running back. Robin bumped into Ron's shoulder in a playful manner as he gave him a thumbs up. "Ready to knock some heads?" he asked, Ron could only smile as he nodded.

As the team lined up Ron locked eyes with the other team, the Upperton Eagles, noticing how the other team were eyeing him like a group of lions. The plan had already been made, he just had to wait for the-

"HIKE!"

Without even thinking Ron dashed forward, grabbing the ball as he did so, and got ready for the new "Flying Mad Dog" play. Waiting until the absolute last minute Robin suddenly dashed in front of Ron, locked his fingers and helped Ron to jump with a light flip over the other team, shocking everyone on both sides.

Before the game Ron and Robin had come up with a few plays that would complement Ron's speed and agility though it would have a draw back, all of the extra padding in his uniform would be removed, leaving him in only the bare minimum of protection. One good hit would take him out but thankfully there wasn't anyone one on the field who could actually hit that hard.

Hitting the ground in a slight crouch, Ron shot off like a rocket and was twenty yards away before anyone was able to come to their senses but by then it was too late. Try as they might, and they did try, the Eagles simply couldn't keep up with Ron.

"TOUCHDOWN MIDDLETON!"

Ron smiled slightly before feeling the heat from a group of very angry eyes, he didn't even need to turn around to know that the Eagles were all glaring at him. 'I really shouldn't turn around...' he thought to himself.

The next play was set up and Ron could feel all eyes on him as he got ready. 'I'm going to die aren't I?' he thought to himself. Unknown to him Robin was smirking as he looked over the other team, mapping out what ever play the idiots were planning.

Lining up for the break Robin locked eyes with the largest one he could find. "This play," he said in a dark yet playful tone, "...you..." That immediately caused confusion and unease in him. At the sound of 'HIKE' Robin tackled the player directly before him before lunging at the one holding the ball.

Said hulking behemoth easily fell to Robin's attack with the ball launching into the air, making it an easy catch for Ron. Unlike last time the Eagles weren't in shock and were all over Ron the moment the ball was in his hand, unfortunately they were still not fast enough to catch him, save for one. He was a rather large and the only reason he had the chance to was that he was at the back of the line that Ron had ran threw.

"TOUCHDOWN MIDDLETON!" The announcer yelled as Ron threw his hands up in the air. Feeling a sudden weight fall off his back Ron turned around to find a large linebacker. "Oh hey dude, you okay?"

Said linebacker just stared at Ron for a few minutes before blurting out, "You just carried be fifty yards..." Ron blinked in surprise before shrugging and walking off.

The rest of the game followed much the same, between Ron and Robin's flying escapades and the rest of the team holding a great defense the game was won with no issue, much to the irritation of the Eagles.

Meanwhile in the middle of town a Young man with vibrant Pink hair sat sipping from a cup of tea, his soft features soured by an annoyed frown. 'Where are you, you idiot?' he thought to himself, 'Three weeks of hunting and I haven't found hide nor hair-' He cut himself off as something caught his eye.

Lodged into a tree limb was a small black feather, indistinguishable from any other, yet to him it almost seemed to shine with multicolored aura. "Or should I say feather?" he said as he crushed the feather in his hand. Releasing a small breath into the crushed feather he watched it turn into a black rose.

"Find him..." he whispered as he blew in it, blowing the petals into the wind, "Find him..."


	8. Beach day

**Fun with Con and Lon**

 **No intro into the story this time, sorry I can't really think of one that won't give away too much. Seriously the last time I did you guys figured out a plot point in an instant. Now on to the Reviews.**

 **DJ Rodriguez; Daydreams? I was thinking more alone... well, have you ever watched "Food Wars?"**

 **RedFistCannon; It was not, I just thought it would be a cool ability. That does sound cool though.**

 **Cthulhu rex; The hunt is on and it's Puk season.**

 **JustMeguest (Guest); The last chapter was about development for Ron and Puk, this next chapter will be nothing but him and the girls.**

 **MaverickMike; I really don't want to get your hopes up so please go in with tempered expectations about that.**

 **Thank you to all who enjoy my work and as always. Please Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8; Beach day**

"Hey man, great game!" Ron heard for what had to be the ninth time that day. Ron being Ron shyed away from the limelight, though was more than happy to take the complements from Kim and the rest of the cheerleaders, as well as Monique and Felix. Random students was one thing, close friends were another. And when all was said and done Ron really did believe he was friends with Middleton's cheer squad, even Bonnie.

"Having fun superstar?" asked a voice behind him. Turning around Ron smiled and waved at Robin, who waved back as he approached, "How's it feel to be big man on campus?"

Ron waved this off, "Meh, been there done that. I should be asking you the same thing, you were just as important to most of the plays as was."

Robin couldn't help but blush as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe but I'd really rather just let you have the spot light," he said as he straightened up, "Besides I'm only going to be here for a few months."

Before the conversation could continue the bell for the last class of the day rang. "See ya later Robin!" Ron said as he ran off, 'Superstar' or not Ron couldn't afford to be late to class, Barkin's drills were a LOT worse than detention. Robin only smiled as he walked off, 'Places to go... Lives to mess with' he thought to himself.

After school Ron was walking home by himself. Kim and Monique had work and Felix left early to show off some of his mom's tech at an expo. Sitting on his shoulder was Rufus, chatting away about being hankering for a hunk of cheese. "I really need to stop letting you watch those old tv commercials." Ron laughed.

Lonnie's powder blue convertible pulled up with Connie driving this time. "You two really do share everything, don't you?"

The two shared a laugh before Connie said "Oh shut up and get in! We're going to the beach!"

"Yeah, we gotta celebrate!" Lonnie yelled, "It's not everyday the school dork turns out to be the best running back in school history!" Ron couldn't help but smirk and raise an eye brow, arms crossed. "Oh you know I'm just playing with you now get in!"

Ron jumped into the back and said, "If we're going to be going to the beach I'm gonna need to head to my house real quick! I have to pack my trunks and let my parents know."

"Taken care of," Connie said as she held up a bag with a new swimsuit for him. Ron only smiled as he gave the signal to get the move on.

For a Friday the beach was surprisingly free, there were only a hand full of other groups so it was easy for Ron and the girls to find a good spot. While The girls were busy stripping off their over clothes Ron was setting up the umbrella and towels.

"Come on Ronnie!" Lonnie said as she pulled down her daisy duke shorts to revile a tight solid black one piece, "Hurry up and change already."

Connie finally stripped to her white bikini and chimed in, "I saw some changing tents over that way. I really want to play volleyball."

Ron laughed as he grabbed his bag as he walked off to the tents, "I'm on it ladies, be right back."

Both Connie and Lonnie watched with glee as Ron walked off before both stretched onto the towels. As the two were getting comfortable they heard the sound of muffled footsteps and someone clearing their throat.

"Hey there ladies," came a rough voice. Both girls looked up to find a tall buff man with long blonde hair and was very buff, "and how are you two doing today? It can't be fun to be all on your own."

Connie scoffed before laying back down while Lonnie gave him a look, "We're fine, and we're not alone. Our friend is changing as we speak."

The man seemed to smirk to himself as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure," he said as he flexed his oversized muscles, "But I'm sure that he's no where near as ripped as I am. Come on ladies lets go and have some fun!"

As he reached down towards Connie a hand reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. "I'm pretty sure that they already said no." Ron said as he pushed him away. Both girls couldn't take their eyes off of Ron, his body was well defined but what really drew them was the scars that criss crossed his chest. All across his chest were what looked like claw marks, the remnants of gashes and burns everywhere.

"Why don't you mind your own business kid," the man snarled as he tried to intimidate Ron, who of course just gave him an annoyed look, "I'm just trying to get these nice ladies to-"

"I know what you're trying to do," Ron growled, "That's why I'm telling you to get lost before I throw you into the ocean." The man snarled again as he reared back and threw a punch. Ron, being more than a little done with him, grabbed his fist and jerked it back and behind his back. Once he dropped to his knees Ron reached down and grabbed him by his trunks and lifted him up and over his head.

Connie and Lonnie were both in hysterics as Ron carried him to the edge of the shore, ignoring the stares and laughter of the other beach patrons, as he said, "I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. Maybe a nice cool dip will do you some good." And with that said Ron gave him a good spin before chucking him, sending him at least thirty feet into the water.

Walking back to the girls and dusting the sand off his hands Ron couldn't help but laugh as he said, "Well that was fun. What else would you like to do."

The beach day was certainly a fun one for all involved. The first thing they did was a rousing game of Volleyball, Connie and Lonnie were both on one team along with four other girls while Ron was on the other with two guys and a girl. Both of the other guys were trying to show off for the girls, and missing most of the passes in the process, but Ron was fast enough to make up for the bad plays. With out even meaning to he was drawing the attention of the women, both playing and not, and in the end ended up winning.

After the game Connie and Lonnie decided to sun bath and asked Ron to rub suntan lotion on their backs. Ron managed to suppress the blush and held enough composure to rub it on for them, though it became more difficult when they moaned in delight. While they sunbathed Ron gave surfing a try, with... marginal success, he only fell off twice.

Three sandcastles, several water fights and lots of piggyback rides later the sun was setting over the version while Ron, Connie and Lonnie were laying back and enjoying the view.

"I can't remember the last time I had fun like this." Ron said with a smile.

"Really," Lonnie asked with a but of curiosity and just a touch of mischief, "not even with Kim?"

"Don't get me wrong Kim's great," Ron laughed, "but she's just a bit..."

"Much?" Connie asked as she rolled onto her side.

"Much," Ron agreed, "Everything she does she has to be the best. If we build castles hers has to be the biggest, if we're having a race not only is she the fastest she has to be carrying someone."

Connie rolled back onto her back as she groaned out, "She sounds kinda wound."

"And way to competitive," Lonnie agreed, "She really needs to learn how to relax.

Ron nodded as he sat up, "I've been telling her that for years but it's what makes her Kim Possible, the everyday girl that can do anything." Ron gave a soft laugh as he continued, "You know the funny thing is that for the longest time I wanted to be just like her. Anything is Possible for a Possible."

"What changed?" Connie asked somewhat hesitantly with Lonnie nodding in agreement. Both girls were worried about their sweet little Ronnie.

Ron gave them both a bright smile as he said, "I grew up a bit." Turning to the now star filled sky he continued, "I stopped seeing her as the greatest person to have ever lived and started to really take stock in myself and what I could do. I'm not just some bumbling sidekick, I'm a partner in crimefighting." Ron turned to both of them again as he said, "And I have you two to thank for that.

"If it wasn't for you two, your kind words and sweet natures, I don't think I'd have ever thought about being better than I am right now. I would still be the idiot in class who could only just barely grasp the material and I never would have thought about joining the football team. I just can't thank you two enough for-"

Ron was cut off of his little speech by Lonnie grabbing him by his face and pulling him into a heavy kiss, being bold and deepening it as much as she could. when the two pulled away Ron was given only a second to catch his breath before Connie moved in for her kiss, just as intense and passion filled as her sister's.

When they pulled away Ron could be seen with a bright blush and a look of utter confusion all over his face. Connie was the one to restart the conversation, "Ronnie, I know this might come as a bit of a shock to you," seeing the frazzled look he was shooting him, "ok, more than a bit. But I need you to understand something, Lonnie and I, we've felt like this for a long time."

"She's right," Lonnie said as she got behind him and brought him into a hug, "You have always been nothing but a gentleman to me sense the moment we met and you've never asked for anything in return."

Grabbing his hands Connie leaned down and rested her forehead on his as she said, "You protected us, You've never just seen me for my body and you love to make me laugh. You care about us, not just for our bodies, but for who we really are."

Ron was little more than a beacon in the night as he took in all they had to say, in all his life he had never once thought that he could draw the attention of a woman even half as beautiful as then let alone two. Looking up Ron locked eyes with them and felt the need to say something, he just couldn't. The words refused to come.

"Ron," Lonnie said as she hugged him a little tighter, "I understand that this might be a bit too much for you."

Connie gently rubbed his shoulder as she said, "And you don't have to make a decision right now, but we have to know."

As one Connie and Lonnie both said, "Who will you be with?"

Before Ron could even take everything in the sound of pain could be heard followed shortly be urgent and annoyed pleading. "Ow ow ow... Will you please- OW!" All three turned as found two men, one tall and pale with bright pink hair and the other a mop of multicolored hair with his ear being held by the first, walking their way.

"You have been running from me for the last month," said the melodic yet annoyed voice of the pink haired man, "You've had your fun so now you will take me to the mortals who's lives you've messed with."

Puk was in pain and a lot of it. "Ow!," he growled as he was dragged along, "For the last time if you'd just give me five freaking seconds to ex-" He was cut off as his ear was pulled a little harder, "Damn it man you're going to rip the damn thing off again, you know how hard it is regenerate those!" Looking up threw the pain Puk managed to moan out, "Oh thank the higher gods, there, they're over there."

Looking up in surprise he found three teenagers staring at him, the male pulling the two girls behind him. He blinked once before saying, "Oh, hello there. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Eros, this is my friend Puk, and I'm afraid that we have something to discuss with you three."


	9. Love for All

**Fun with Con and Lon**

 **It has been a fun ride guys, and admittedly a lot longer than I first expected, but this is the final chapter. With Eros now in the picture and Puk at his mercy what will we find out about his hand in everything that has been going on in the last few months.**

 **A quick side note before I get started, after this chapter I will be starting the sequel to "Step Up" and either right before or just after I will have Puk's backstory under a misc. story tag so if you're not following me and you want to read it you'll have to check my mane page.**

 **And now on to the reviews!**

 **Maverick Mike; Crashing like a meteor! Puk is in trouble.**

 **DJ Rodriguez; He is lucky but no one is really ready for the future. Especially when it involves two women who know what they want and how to get it**

 **As always my friends, Please. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Love for All**

Ron and the girls were stunned to be sure, if for no other reason than who these two clamed to be. "Hold on, hold on," Ron said with a slight wave of his hands, "You're saying you're Eros, as in Cupid? And he's Puk from a 'Midsummer's Night Dream'?"

"Why does everyone only ever remember me from that stupid play?" Groaned Puk while Eros giggled.

"Wow Ronnie I'm impressed!" Lonnie said with a bright smile, "You've really gotten a head on your studies!" Ron blushed before getting back on track.

"A-Any way... I'm sorry but if you want us to take anything you've said seriously you're going to have to give us something to go on. No offence."

"None taken," Puk said as he tried to pull away again, only to have it pulled again, "if this guy would just LET ME GO!" As he finished some of his anger escaped in the form of five eyes opening in various places on his face. While the teens were shocked Eros only tightened his grip with a soft pink aura coating his hand. "OW! Damn it man for the last time you're going to rip my ear off and those freaking things are hard to regrow!"

"If I let you go are you going to try to make a run for it again?" Eros asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It would be kinda pointless now wouldn't it?" Puk asked sarcastically, Eros only gave him a look, "alright fine I'll behave." With is ear now free, though still in a great deal of pain, he stood back up and said, "It's kinda a moot point though, I keep trying to tell you-"

"I don't want to hear it Puk," Eros interrupted, "You took my arrows, without my permission mine you, and have meddled with the lives of these mortals!" Puk only rolled his eyes as he motioned Eros forward.

Clearing his throat, Eros walked forward, "Now then, back to business. I'm afraid that my friend here has seen fit to set up this little... affair."

"Hey wait, I recognize you," Connie said as she pointed to the multicolor haired man in the headlock, "You're that guy that freaked out at the club that night!"

"That was bull crap!" Puk said indignantly in spite of the head lock, "One of you two should have Won! but NOOOO, they had to go for th-" Eros finally just cut him off by covering his mouth, having had enough for the time being.

"Why exactly would Puk care about the love life of mortals?" Ron asked, surprisingly being the only one of the three that were actually functioning mentally. Ron always was one to more easily roll with the punches.

Puk was about to say his peace but his mouth was quickly covered by Eros. "Don't even think about it." He said with a look, "Please don't be mistaken, Puk more than likely had good intentions, though it baffles me why he would attempt to help you by setting you both up with the same man. It was a foolish move by someone who is simply inexperience in the management of love."

"What exactly does that mean?" Connie asked in confusion.

"Yeah I wanted to ask about that," Lonnie said as she held her hand under her chin, "You're a love god, THE love god in the Greek pantheon, how exactly did Puk of all peo- er deities get a hold of one of your arrows, shouldn't you be running around the world with them at all times?"

Eros gave a small laugh as he said, "Well yes and no... you see my existence came to be because my mother felt sorrow for the woman of the time, a time in which women were more property than anything else. They were bought or stolen and very few and far between did people marry for love and not lust, be it for body or power.

"It was my place in the world to find and help as many as I could, and if I do say so myself it did a good job." While Eros was explaining Puk was standing behind him, miming him in a dramatic fashion, and making the teens giggle. Eros gave an annoyed look before quickly bringing his fist up and upper cutting Puk.

"As I was saying, my existence was a necessity in that time but as the time's changed so too did my relevance. More natural love was able to blossom so I had no reason to interfere. Puk took advantage of this by sneaking in and grabbing four of my arrows. But fear not mortals, I will undo this at once." Eros finished as he held out his hand.

A bright pink aura coated his palm as he made a come motion, with nothing happening. Eros blinked with a stunned expression before focusing and trying again with the same result. "Um... Are you okay?" Ron asked with uncertainty.

After one more attempt Eros turned to Puk who had a smug look with his hands on his hip. "Hi, how you doing?" Puk asked, the arrogant snark so thick that it was almost tangible. When Eros found that he had no words to say Puk laughed as he held up four arrows, Eros' arrows. "If you would have let me explain any of the hundred and fifty five thousand times I tried to tell you, I had every intention of matching these lovely young ladies with equally lovely young men but they beat me to the punch, or rather he did."

Eros was stunned before a smile suddenly burst from him as he began to laugh, long and hard. "Only you could do this!" he laughed as he lightly punched Puk in the head, "You go to help a few mortals, for the first time in how many centuries, and you find two that fall head over heels for the same man!"

While the two immortals were laughing their heads off, literally in Puk's case, Ron and the girls found themselves greatly confused. "I have no idea what's going on..." Ron said with a blink before turning to the girls, "Do you have any ideas?" Both girls just shrugged their shoulders.

Connie suddenly burst into a wide smile as a thought crossed mind, Lonnie followed suit a moment later after seeing her sister's and realizing the same thing. Ron had no time to respond as both girls tackled the boy to the ground and began to shower him in kisses.

"Ronnie!" Lonnie said in between kisses, "Do you understand what they were saying?!"

"Our love is REAL!" Connie shouted in joy, planting several kisses on his neck in the process, "We fell for you without a love god's help!" Eros was about to interject when Puk grabbed him and shook his head.

Ron's brain was in overload as the pressure from a moment ago suddenly came rushing back. He could feel himself becoming light headed as a hundred different thoughts flooded his mind, all of the them of the two beautiful women that he now knew loved him.

Soon enough Puk, who was becoming annoyed but could also see Ron was about to have a panic attack, smacked the poor boy upside his head. "Calm down boy!" he said with the tone of a drill sergeant, "You have two ladies that need to talk to you and you have no time to freak out about it." Turning Ron towards the obviously worried girls Puk said with all the authority he had in him, "Talk."

Ron rubbed the back of his head for a moment before locking eyes with the girls again, and just like before locking up with his mind going a mile a minute. Connie and Lonnie both sighed as they turned to Puk and sighed. "Please don't push him like that Mr. Puk." Lonnie said with a down trotten expression.

"We want Ron to answer when he has really thought about-"

"I LOVE YOU BOTH!" Ron suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump slightly, "I think Lonnie is the smartest woman I've ever known and are no doubt going to usher in an age of brilliance by teaching the next generation. Connie has a heart of gold and has a voice of an angel. You both are drop dead gorgeous, sweet as candy and I just couldn't see my life with only one of you."

Tears began to fall from all the teens eyes as Ron bowed his head in same, "I know it's selfish, I know that by saying this I may have just ruined what ever we had but it's the truth. I can't bring myself to choose between the two of you and break either your hearts and loose you. I just can't live with only one of you!"

"Oh you mortals and your ridiculous 'Monogamous' issues," Puk laughed with a cocky smile, dodging as Eros took a swing at him. "What? You of all people know that this issue is absolutely ridiculous! In the days of old no one would have even batted an eye at a man having more than one wife or even sisters at that."

"Be that as it may," Eros said as he crossed his arms, "these are not the olden days. Polygamy is an out dated concept, in this day and age a person can only marry one other."

Puk gave a shrug as he said, "So don't marry." Turning to the stunned teens he asked, "Ron has already said that he doesn't think he could live without either of you in his life, is the same true for the both of you? Can you live without Ron or your sister?"

Both girls were stunned, this particular line of thought had never once crossed their mind. What if Ron had chosen one over the other? There was no way that Connie or Lonnie could stand to loose the closest one's in their life, and their hearts just wouldn't be able to take the constant heartbreak of seeing Ron everyday but not being able to hold him. "No... we can't..." they said simultaneously.

"Thought so," Puk said with a smile, "So really the solution is simple, just love one another." For his deeply insightful observations all Puk got was blank stares. "WHAT?!" he snapped in irritation, "Ron's all of what, 17? It'll bee YEARS before he even thinks of marriage, and even if he can't marry them both he could just as easily give them symbolic rings."

"What about our families?" Ron asked in a bit of worry in his voice, "It's important to my parents that I carry on the Stoppable name, something I doubt can do if I'm not married. Besides My mom would wring my neck if she thought I was trying to string along two women. And all that is before what Mr. Rockwaller would say, do or think."

"Daddy would be a bit harsh..." Lonnie agreed, with Connie nodding.

"Fuck em..." Puk said as he finally dropped all the formality's, "Changing your name isn't all that hard and if your families can't except that you three are in love it's too bad for them."

Eros sighed as he crossed his arms, "A bit more crass than I'd like but over all he isn't wrong. If you all really want to love one another then this is the backlash that you have to be willing to put up with."

Ron smiled as he looked down. "This is your last chance girls," he said with a somewhat bitter laugh, "You can find someone way better than me... Smarter, better looking-" Ron was cut off by both girls kissing him again, "I guess you're stuck with me..." he finished with a bright blush.

The following Monday at Middleton found Ron and Puk, who was once again in his Robin form, walking down the hallway. "Not that I don't enjoy your company but why are you still hanging around the school?"

"High school is a sweet pit of absolute chaos," Puk said as he smacked his a few times, "delicious! Besides, I still have a few loose ends to tie up. Mostly the football team and a few miscreants that are running around."

"I have so many questions that I just don't want the answers to..." Ron said with a raised eyebrow as he turned the corner and was immediately grabbed and pinned to the lockers by Bonnie. Over her shoulder Ron glanced at Puk, who was doubled over in silent laugher. "Uh... Bonnie?..."

"Is it true?" she hissed, her grip tightening slightly when Ron didn't answer, "You and my sisters... Is. It. True?" Ron gulped lightly as he nodded. The glare in Bonnie's eyes, the burning fire that could melt solid steel, somewhat intensified to the point that he left like his bones were becoming kindling. "... You had better not hurt them... in any way. Mom and dad are already besides themselves and dad wants a word with you personally but if you hurt them, I will hunt you down and you will wish you were taken out by some freaky mutant or wannabe world conqueror." With that she slammed him into the locker and stormed off.

"Thanks for the help dude," Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head. Puk just laughed as he walked away. Ron sighed with a smile as he walked on, there was no way that this wasn't going to find it's way around the school, hell he could already see a few jealous looks from some guys. Ron would never hurt the girls, he loved them with all his heart.

Ron knew very well what Mr. Rockwaller would want to "Talk" about, and he was fully ready to have his ass handed to him, but he was going to make sure that he wasn't going to do something stupid to his girls. Ron would take his beating but he would be damned if they would be kicked out. It wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot, but he was going to make it work... come hell or high water.


End file.
